Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village!
is the second Naruto OVA. Synopsis Set in-between the Prologue — Land of Waves and the Chūnin Exams (Arc), Team 7, along with Kakashi Hatake, were assigned a C-rank mission escorting a ninja named Shibuki, to his home Takigakure. Shibuki's parents were the leaders of his village Takigakure. Recently his father passed away, leaving Shibuki as Takigakure's leader. After arriving at the entrance of Takigakure; Shibuki was approached by children of the village asking him if he would help them pick up trash. He then offered Team 7 a separate new mission helping pick up trash outside the village. Kakashi accepted the mission and stated that the payment should be delivered later and Shibuki agreed. Soon after accepting the clean up mission a messenger hawk from Konohagakure arrived for Kakashi stating that there was an emergency jōnin meeting and to head back to Konohagakure immediately. Rather than wait for his team to finish Kakashi decided to leave without ordering them to head back to the village after their cleaning mission was complete. Meanwhile, Suien, a jōnin missing-nin from Takigakure and Shibuki's former teacher, recruited ninja from Amegakure. Teams Kirisame, Murasame, and Hisame infiltrated Takigakure meeting up with Suien who showed them how to enter. After completing the clean up mission Naruto sat down and decided to eat lunch, but Shibuki insisted that Team 7 leave because he had no intention on showing them how to enter Takigakure. As Team 7 leaves a woman appears in distress. One of the children assisting in the clean up yells mommy; she informs them that the village is under attack and then she passes out. Sasuke then commands Sakura to take the lady and kids somewhere safe; shortly after they get captured. Shibuki, Naruto, and Sasuke then enter the village where soon after Sasuke gets captured as well leaving only Shibuki and Naruto to fight off the enemy. Shibuki then leaves Naruto to go get the Hero Water. They soon met up in a cave where they watch the enemy touchier the hostages. Shibuki, a coward is too afraid to engage in any part of the situation so Naruto decides to go at it alone however, Naruto is easily defeated. Due to the circumstances surrounding his father's death Shibuki is afraid to drink Takigakure's secret bottle of Hero Water. The water imbued whoever drank it with a dramatic, albeit temporary, increase in chakra at the cost of a shortened lifespan. Soon after Naruto was defeated, Shibuki had no other choice but to drink the Hero Water. After drinking the Hero Water Shibuki easily defeated Kirisame, Murasame, and Hisame leaving only Suien to defeat. Soon after fighting Suien Shibuki was defeated; Suien soon after took the bottle of Hero Water and drank it. After seeing Suien stomp Shibuki into the ground Naruto got on his feet and attacked; Shibuki then untied Sasuke. Naruto then transformed into his Nine-Tails' cloak, and Sasuke's Sharingan appeared as well. They then defeated Suien saving the villagers. Soon Kakashi returned and they returned home. Print Versions As with many movies in the series, is also available in several print versions: *An ani-manga version. It was released in Japan on May 2, 2005 (ISBN 978-4-08-873735-5). *A light novel adaptation written by Masatoshi Kusakabe. It was released in Japan on December 15, 2003 (ISBN 978-4-08-321084-6) and in the US on October 16, 2007 (ISBN 978-1-42-151502-1). de:Special 2: Rettet das Dorf Takigakure